Moving In, On Each Other
by cobrafantasies
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Chandler and Joey are both openly gay. They meet for the first time when Joey moves in.


**Author: **Jen

**Author's Note: **So, I keep evolving Joey and Chandler's sexuality, so now I figured what if they are both already openly gay and meet for the first time.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **[ONE SHOT] Chandler and Joey are both openly gay. They meet for the first time when Joey moves in. Some events from the actual show may not line up.

* * *

"Soo, ah, Eric, what kind of photography do ya do?" I ask my first candidate for my future roommate.

"Oh, mostly fashion, so there may be models here from time to time, I hope that's cool," he says.

"Okay, no problem," I say, wondering if that would include any male models. Is it rude to ask for the gender of his clients? I guess I would find out eventually…

"Oh, yeah, during the summer, I spend most weekends at my sister's beach house, which you are welcome to use by the way. Although, I should probably tell you, she's a porn star," he adds.

My face scrunches up without me realizing.

"Hmm, alright then," I note in my head that I'm never going there.

"Well, listen I ah, still have one more person to meet, so we'll be in touch."

"Okay, great," he says offering his hand out for a shake. I shake his hand and can't help, but want to clear up one point, so I just do it.

"One more thing, is it only female models you photograph?"

"_Oh yeah_," he says as if that answer would excite me.

I fake a smile for him and then lead him out.

Well, this sucks the guy is not even good looking and then he's gonna have a bunch of skinny women here all the time. Nothing really in it for me, but I guess if the next guy is worse I got no choice.

* * *

A little later, I hear another knock at my door and I know it's probably my second and final candidate since none of my friends ever knock. So, I open the door without even peeking through the peephole and that was probably my first mistake.

I was not expecting the guy to be drool worthy attractive. Oh lord, he's an Italian looking guy with dark hair and a chin dimple. He's got one of those butt chins for crying out loud!

He smiles at me and I swear I just melted, am I still here?

"Hey, I'm Joey, I'm here for the room" he greets me in a devilishly delicious voice.

"Hey," I manage and motion him to come in.

He walks inside and I shut the door.

He turns and looks at me and I'm not sure what to do.

He shoves his hands in his pockets, waiting for me.

"Oh right, the tour!" I quickly try to save myself. I run him through the rooms.

"Looks great," he admires the place.

We stop in the kitchen again and I know I'm supposed to ask him questions, but the only question coming to my mind is 'how are you so hot' and 'please tell me you're gay'.

Luckily, he seems to take the bullet for me.

"Should I tell you about myself?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure… that's… be great," I ramble, but he smirks at my word vomit.

"Well, I'm an actor, I have my own TV, and I'm pretty clean," he says.

I don't say anything and I think he assumes he should keep going. So, after a minor pause, he continues.

"I uh, can cook, but I don't much. I'm not too noisy or anything…" he goes on, trying to think of more. "Anything you want to know?" he finally just inquires.

"Oh, no that's perfect—ly fine," I add words for no reason.

He cracks a small smile again, which I don't mind seeing, but it reminds me how stupid I'm acting right now.

"What do _you_ do?" he asks me unexpectedly.

"Oh, uh I work at a boring office, it's all stats and numbers," I tell him.

"Oh okay, a smart job," he snaps his fingers at me.

"I guess," I shrug.

"You like Italian food?"

Oh my god, is he hitting on me? Since when do people trying to move in ask so many questions? But he can't be interested, there's no way.

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"My specialty is homemade sauce. I could make it some time," he seems to offer, maybe as a way to up his chances.

I might as well tell him now.

"Sure, I guess you can see when you have time after you move in," I say pretty smoothly if I don't say so myself.

His eyes widen.

"I got the room? I can move in?" he clarifies.

"Yep," I smile proudly.

"Oh wow, thank you!" he exclaims and then hugs me unexpectedly. The feeling of his arms around me sends a chill down my body. He quickly lets me go though.

"Sorry, I get excited easily," he states and that just makes my mind wander in bad, bad places.

"No problem, I'm a hugger too," I say and open my arms out again. He looks a bit surprised I'm going for a second hug, but he accepts and hugs me again. This time I can reciprocate the hug and actually enjoy the feeling. And boy do I. I feel his broad back under my hands and his firm chest against mine. We let go and smile at each other.

"Okay, well I guess I should finish packing all my stuff," he gloats.

"Yeah, here's your key," I say and head to the kitchen counter to grab it out of the drawer.

"Thanks, Chandler right?"

"That's right."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow— roomie."

I smile probably too wide at him and just let him out before I say anything else stupid.

* * *

Joey moves in on Saturday. He doesn't get to the apartment until the afternoon and I spend the morning down in the coffee shop with my friends. So, when I head back upstairs I catch him moving in all his boxes. I stop in the hallway as I see Joey bend down and grab a box, his biceps now flexing out from the sleeves of his white t-shirt. He stands up with the large box and notices me.

"Oh hey man!"

"Hey," I swallow my sudden abundance of saliva.

His eyebrows shoot up and then he heads into the apartment with the box.

"Oh, uh do you need help?" I call after him, but I know I'm kidding myself thinking I can lift anything heavier than some clothes.

I head into the apartment calling this question and find Joey setting the box down on the floor. He stands back up in his tight t-shirt and black pants.

Oh god, maybe I shouldn't have picked the hot roommate.

He turns around.

"Oh, uh that's alright, I've only got a few left," he says.

I look back to the hallway and see three boxes left.

"Well, let me at least grab one," I state and then head into the hallway and attempt to pick up the nearest box. Unfortunately, it's insanely heavy and I embarrass myself a hundred percent fumbling over it. Joey's standing in the doorway now, trying not to laugh. I finally give up and look back up at him, feeling my face getting so hot.

"Got any lighter options?" I joke.

He laughs.

"It's fine really, thanks," he tells me and then grabs the same box I just attempted, in one big swoop. He gives me a teasing wink as he turns and carries it into the apartment. I know that should only humiliate me more, but I bite my lip wishing I didn't find it so attractive. I head back into the apartment as he gathers the last few boxes.

He brings the last one in and I close the door for him.

"Phew," he says, wiping his forehead, after he sets the last box down.

"Yeah, they're pretty heavy," I kid with him and he flashes me another killer smile. He then grabs the end of his shirt and pulls it up to wipe his forehead, revealing his stomach. I freeze, staring at the sexy line of hair that circles his belly button and then trails down beneath his belt. I quickly look away when he drops his shirt back down and looks up again. I hope he didn't notice me staring. Unfortunately, it doesn't even matter if he missed it because I'm being so obvious as all of the sudden I don't know how to stand. I start oddly twirling, looking for something to do. I clasp my hands and when my body turns back to him, he's just looking at me, pressing his lips together and suppressing a smile.

"What?" I nervously ask.

He shrugs, now letting a smile spread across his face.

"Nothing."

I cough awkwardly and hit my hands together, again looking around the room.

"Need any help unpacking?" I offer.

"Nah, I'm good," he says and starts stepping towards me.

"Heh, what?" I nervously laugh, when he stops by the kitchen island, his eyes still on me.

He doesn't answer and so I scramble to think of something to say.

"You uh want a drink?" I ask and then walk straight to the cabinet, grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water. I turn around and see he hasn't moved. I lean against the counter.

"Well, I could use it," I say and then drink some water.

Joey chuckles and runs his hand through his hair, again, so fucking attractive. I tensely sip my water, wondering how I'm gonna handle living with this guy.

I don't notice at first that he's walked over now.

He's just smiling at me, _still!_

"_What?_" I instinctually question him yet again.

God, stop just fucking staring into my soul. He needs to not be allowed to smile anymore, I think as I wait for him to say something. I'm making it a rule that he can't smile anymore cause I can't handle this.

Finally, he chuckles a little again and then says, "You're cute."

I swallow a large gulp of surprise and giddiness. Did he really just call me cute?

He steps closer to me again and I clutch my glass of water tighter. He's still a friendly enough distance away, but my mind is running wild.

Could he really be gay? Could he really be interested in me? Is he leaning in?

The next thing he does is just not fair. He licks his lip. I smile at this by accident and quickly wipe it away, but he definitely noticed.

"So, Chandler, what are you into anyway?" he asks me, confusing the hell out of me. Is he asking a random question about my hobbies or does he mean what I think he means?

"Uh, well, lifting things is not my really my strong suit," I can't help but make a bad joke.

His eyes are digging into me; god did it get hotter in here?

"Heh, no," he quips. He wipes his mouth for a moment and then looks back up at me. "Are you into… guys?" he gets straight to the point.

I literally explode. Oh my god, I was right?! He's actually into guys and more importantly he's into _me_? Oh my god, okay be smooth Chandler, _be smooth._

"Uhhrrr," Some idiotic sound rolls out of my mouth instead.

He raises his eyebrows and I chastise myself inside.

I finally get it together and respond with a real answer.

"I don't know, maybe we should test it out," I say and his eyebrows rise again.

He accepts my challenge and steps closer to me. My blood starts racing. I put my hands down by my sides, holding my glass of water in one hand, allowing him to close the space between us.

He puts his hand below my ear.

I can barely breathe.

He looks into my eyes, then down to my mouth.

He bites his bottom lip.

Damn, he's good at this.

He finally leans in and his lips press to mine. I sink into his soft lips as he kisses me slowly. My body goes limp as his lips take over my every thought.

His other hand reaches over and now both his hands start to trail up the back of my hair as he deepens the kiss. I kiss him back hard and he reacts by grabbing a hold of my hair and it sends a shot of arousal down my body.

The next thing he does is slip his wet tongue into my mouth. The second he does, I lose all sense of everything until there's a loud crash.

We both jump and he steps back. We look down to find my glass of water smashed into a million pieces on the floor. I guess I went a bit numb with his tongue in my mouth, I forgot about holding on to that.

My face turns red for a second time.

"Oh god, sorry, did it hit you?" I finally ask, after taking a second to get myself together.

"No, I'm fine," he says and steps back again looking to see how far the glass spread out. "Do you have a broom or something?"

"Don't worry, I'll get it, I'll clean it," I stumble and hurry to grab a broom.

I clean it up and he tries to help, but I yell at him.

"No, don't I don't want you getting cut."

He stops and steps back. He waits for me to clean it all up.

When it's all done I lean the broom against the counter and wonder what we're supposed to do now. Are we gonna go back to making out?

I rub the back of my neck and look at him.

"Huh, well that was embarrassing," I admit out loud.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he says to me.

Should I just go kiss him, does he want to keep kissing me? I start thinking in my head.

My constant thinking stops when the front door opens and Monica runs in with wet hair, in a bathrobe.

"You guys okay? I heard something break, but I was in the shower," she expresses concern.

"Oh yeah, I just dropped a glass," I tell her.

"Oh okay, did you get every piece? Want to borrow my vacuum?" she offers.

"Mon, I think it's fine, I cleaned it," I try to assure her.

"I'll just run it through real quick," she says and runs back across the hall.

I share a shy smile with Joey and within a minute she's back with a vacuum.

"We should just go," I say as she's plugging it in.

"What?" Joey looks confused.

"She'll be a while," I say and walk over and pull Joey's arm to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick," Monica calls and we walk out.

* * *

I bring Joey downstairs to Central Perk where the gang and I always hang out. Then, we take a walk down the street and I point out a few good places to eat and such. We end up stopping at a pizza place and we chat for a bit over a few slices. I learn a lot about him, he has seven sisters! I tell him about my boring job cause he asks about it again and then I tell him a bit about all my friends.

We head back up and find Monica still in the apartment, now she's wiping our windows down.

"I told you," I whisper to Joey.

"Oh hey guys!" she calls.

"You don't have to clean the windows," Joey tries.

"Oh no worries, I was just vacuuming and then I figured I might as well vacuum the living room while I'm at it and then I noticed your windows were a bit dirty. I'm all done now," she says, grabbing her stuff and walking over to us.

"I'm Monica by the way," she finally introduces herself to Joey.

"Joey," he smiles. "Well, thanks anyhow."

"No problem," she smiles.

She looks at me.

"Thank you Monica," I say in a forced, but loving voice. She squeezes my face and then heads back to her apartment.

"Yeah, that's our neighbor."

"Yeah, you told me, the clean freak?" Joey refers to the talk we just had over pizza.

"You got it," I laugh.

We disperse into the living room a bit and grow silent. I look over at him, wanting to pick up where we left off earlier.

"So, uh… if you're not worried about anything else breaking, maybe we should get back to that thing we were discussing before," I try to smoothly transition back.

He grins at me.

"Oh right, weren't we testing something out?" he asks and we both start to move closer to each other again.

"I know _I_ was," I jest.

His smile grows wider.

"Well, is there a verdict yet?" he plays along.

I stand still for a moment and kiddingly stroke my chin.

"Hmm, I feel like I still need to test the waters out."

"Well, maybe you should dive a little deeper this time," he answers in a deep tone that sends a chill down my spine.

I make the move this time and walk right up to him. I don't even take a second and just lunge onto his lips, pulling his face to mine. His hands instantly grabs onto the seams of my shirt and keep me close.

We start heavily making out, attacking each other's lips and my hands start roaming all over him. I even slide them under his shirt and start feeling the skin I laid eyes on earlier today.

He starts walking into me, pushing me back and I don't realize he's directing me to the couch until he literally pushes me onto it. I fall back, over the arm rest of the couch and let out a breath of excitement. I push myself back so I'm fully on the couch as Joey starts crawling over me and gets right back to my lips. He rests his body on top of mine and I can feel he's hard, he can probably feel me too then. This only excites me even more. I run my hands through his hair and when he slips his tongue into my mouth I fully enjoy it this time rather than worrying about dropping anything.

He soon starts harshly grinding against me. I start losing my breath when he doesn't let up and I can feel his hard cock digging against mine with every thrust of his hips. He starts sucking on my neck and I'm so turned on I need to get his clothes off now. I start reaching for his shirt and pulling it off. He barely realizes until I'm trying to yank the collar over his head. He sits up and pulls his shirt up over his head and tosses it on the floor. I look over his entire chest until he leans down and tugs my shirt up. I lift my arms up and he pulls it off me. He leans down and kisses me again.

"You got a condom?" I ask in between attacks from his delicious lips.

"Yeah," he breathes out and then immediately jumps off me, running to a bag. He wipes out a roll of condoms.

"Woah, calm down Joe," I joke at the amount of condoms.

"I was just getting one," he says as he rips one off and tossing the others aside. He starts unbuttoning his belt and I sit up to fully watch.

He smiles a coy smile at me.

"Don't strain your eyes," he smirks as he continues unzipping his pants and then pushes them down and kicks them off. He's left in his boxers now. He pauses for a moment.

"Come on," he urges to me, meaning get naked. I get up and start undoing my pants as I watch him slip off his boxers. His hard cock springs up and I start to drool again as I push off my pants. He looks up and watches me remove my boxers as well. I don't feel as confident as him so I quickly return back to the couch and sit down.

"Okay, come on," I copy him and he walks over to the couch.

"You shy?" he instantly teases me and sits down next to me as if we're about to watch a movie rather than have sex.

I push his arm.

"Hey, cut it out," I say, knowing he's making fun of me. He looks at me and then simply gestures to his lap.

"Get on," he murmurs in a low voice. I give him a look.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna grab something too," I crack a smile at him.

I rush to my room and get some lube into me. I come back out covering my junk behind my hand.

"Seriously?" he gestures to my shadowing arm.

"Okay sorry," I spit out and drop my hand, freeing my boner again. I walk right over to him and straddle him, staying up on my knees at first. I push him back so he his body slouches down and he sinks into the couch. I sit at the base of his dick so the rest of him rests up against my ass, but doesn't go in yet. I lean down and find his lips again. I slip my tongue into him and his fingers dig into my hips.

I look down at him. I can't believe I'm sitting on top of him, naked. And he's naked and we're gonna have sex oh my god, I love my life — for once.

I start kissing him yet again and rubbing my ass on his boner. Now he starts to squirm under me, probably dying to get some relief already. I reach my hand back and find the base of dick. I squeeze it and he inhales a sharp breath.

"You ready?" I ask.

"You kidding?" he smiles and I huff out a laugh.

I let my fingers slide up him and then I find the tip of his dick and direct in between my cheeks. I sit down slowly and let him fill me up completely. I let a moan out when he's fully inside of me and he runs his hands up my back and then down to my ass. He waits for me to settle with the feeling of him inside me.

He picks his head up for a kiss. So, I lean down and grab his lips with mine. I start to move slowly, back and forth.

As I keep going he breaks away from the kiss and begins breathing in a staggered pattern. He glides his hands to my ass and they follow my motions back and forth. He starts to initiate my movements with force from his hands and pushes my hips up and down him at a quicker pace. I let him guide me up and down his dick. I groan out and start to squeeze onto his shoulders. He holds back and lets me take over again. I start to lift up and down on him and this causes him to grunt everytime I hit the base of his cock. I start going harder and bouncing up and down which strengthens his groans and heats up my skin even more. As I keep getting more intense, _I_ start moaning louder and louder. I close my eyes and throw my head back as I grind up and down him. God, he feels so good. I'm getting so close. I look down at him; he's watching me slam down on his dick again and again. I can see his chest rising and falling and his eyes are in a stimulated daze.

"I'm close," I breathe out.

After I say this, he grabs a hold of my dick and caresses it tightly. Then, he starts jerking me off with the same pace of my hips. I bury my face into the crook of his neck as I ride him even faster. I orgasm and he continues jerking me off until I release every drop of my load all over his stomach. I groan out loudly. He lets go of me and then takes a hold of my hips again. He holds me still and then begins to thrust into me until he orgasms a few moments later. I feel his hot cum start to spill into me. He stops and moans loudly, throwing his head back against the couch as the orgasm goes through him.

We both sit still, breathing heavily as we try to come down from our highs.

I slide off him and tumble down next to him on the couch. I look over at him and he smiles through his heavy breaths. He looks over at me and I instantly smile back.

Oh my god I just fucked this guy, this amazingly hot guy. He is definitely the most attractive guy I've ever been with.

He sinks his head back again, looking forward.

"Man, you're good at that," he huffs.

Oh great and now he just said I was good in bed; does he _want_ me to have a heart attack?

"Yeah? Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," I crack.

"Well, maybe I can show you more of my moves another time?" he grins at me.

"I'm thinking we're gonna have _plenty_ of times," I hint clearly and he smiles at me again.

Wow, I take back everything I was thinking before, about it being a bad idea to go with the hot guy for a roommate. This is best fucking decision of my life. And I guess I'm revoking that no smiling rule I was gonna install too.

Maybe now, I'll make a no clothes rule.

Yeah, like some day we got to be naked …

Maybe Thursdays?

* * *

_The End._


End file.
